Un dia para la amistad de MLP
by lordterrormoon
Summary: este mi primer fic Shipping de mlp y si quieren saber mas de el personaje Sunblack pues solo ve a y al extraño del bosque everfree 123 y ay esta comenten


Un Día para la amistad

Era un día como cualquier otro Sunblack dormía hasta que fue despertado por pinkie y cayo de su cama

Pinkie que ases tan temprano si recién vendrá el ocaso: dijo Sunblack

Perdón pero necesito que me ayudes es realmente urgente: dijo pinkie y así después de acciones sin preguntas salió el sol y Dash despertó y fue en la puerta pero Pinkie tomo su atención y Dash bajo a decirle

E Pinkie te dije hoy voy a estar muy ocupada moviendo nubes y voy a tardar hasta tarde: dijo reinbow con algo de tristeza

Lo sé y por eso le perdí a Sunblack que moviera esas nubes por ti para que estemos toda la tarde: dijo pinkie con su acostumbrada sonrisa y alegría

Eso es imposible eran muchas nubes y había que moverlas no deshacerse de ellas: así vio a su alrededor y vio sin nubes todos despejados y un Pegaso vino

Bien hecho reinbow sabíamos que podría mover tantas nubes solo: dijo un Pegaso

Pero como es posible: dijo reinbow quiso preguntarle a Pinkie

Lo lamento dashi tengo que irme me acaban de avisar de una gran orden bueno adiós: dijo Pinkie y se fue corriendo y reinbow decidió buscar a Sunblack y era raro porque nadie lo había visto todo el día hasta que pregunto a un pony desconocido a no vi a ningún pony con esa descripción pero ay un pony que se llama Sunblack es el que esta haya con el libro así dash fue a donde ese pony

E disculpe –dijo reinbow

O hola reinbow antes que me preguntes soy Sunblack no me reconoces si así fui a la fiesta de disfraces de ecuestria: dijo Sunblack

AA. y por qué estas así: dijo reinbow

Es que estoy harto que me digan eres un Alicornios y repita no soy un celestino y que es eso y tenga que explicar así que solo use la piedra reinbow y aquí como un pony terrestre: dijo Sunblack

Y tu cuerno y ala se fueron o que: dijo reinbow

No siguen aquí pero los ponis asen mucho caso a sus ojos así que no se dan cuenta: dijo sunblack mientras leía su libro

Si es cierto que asiste el trabajo de las nubes por mí: dijo reinbow

Si por que Pinkie me lo pidió esta mañana y como no tenía nada que hacer lo hice espero que no estés molesta: dijo sunblack

No pero era un trabajo de una tarde como lo asiste en unas horas: dijo reinbow con algo de frustración

EE. Cálmate solo es algo de técnica como suaves las nubes son espesas pero Sivas de una manera exacta pues se pone fácil: dijo Sunblack

Pero eran muchas nubes debiste ir muy rápido para hacerlo tan rápido: dijo reinbow

Si fui muy rápido y eso es normal pues recuerda fui entrenado estrictamente en todos los sentidos: dijo Sunblack

AA. si y ahora que me acuerdo eres tan rápido que creaste una explosión sónica pero nunca hicimos carreras que tal si asemos una: dijo reinbow con mucha confianza

Lo lamento pero quiero leer por una vez en mi vida tranquilamente mientras paseo con un jugo de zanahoria: dijo Sunblack

AA. entonces eres un cobarde no tienes miedo que te gane una chica: dijo reinbow

No solo que no tengo tiempo de esas tonterías que se utiliza para presumir: dijo Sunblack con algo de seguridad ay reinbow intento persuadir para que fueran a ser una carrera y al final lo engaño para que terminara de leer más rápido diciendo ya leí ese libro termina que él se va –no es cierto –lee todo haber luego el lee tan rápido que llego al final enseguida ja te dije que no se va el muere

Si pero ya terminaste tu libro ahora ya no tienes escusas: dijo reinbow

(suspiro)no me vas a dejar hasta que tengamos esa carrera verdad de acuerdo pon las reglas: dijo Sunblack y así se prepararon fueron a un lugar vacío para correr y comenzó la cuenta regresiva y Reinbow fue el primero en salir y después Sunblack pero él fue tan rápido que rápidamente alcanzo a Reinbow y luego Reinbow hizo un Reinplocionsonica y luego Sunblack fue del aire a dirección al suelo pero él se movía de aquí a haya pero tan rápido que gano a Reinbow y reinbow se preguntó cómo me gano un cerebrito y el respondió ahora si me disculpas voy a buscar un libro que no leí adiós y lo detuvo Reinbow diciendo que hicieran otra carrera (suspiro) bueno

Mientras en la casa de Sunblack

Romina estaba aburrida y sin saber qué hacer entonces fue a ver a Spike pues era el único dragón bebe del pueblo y le gustaba meterse en problemas entonces al llegar a la biblioteca vio a spike y decidió asustarlo lo tomo de sorpresa y rugió lo más fuerte que podía luego spike se asustó un dragón y Romina se rio

Tontito tu eres un dragón (riza)-dijo romina

AA. Romina que no me asuste –dijo spike con algo de nervios

Si claro entonces gritaste un dragón y saltaste como asustado porque así saludas a los de tu especie -dijo con cercasmo y siguió riendo

Y que haces aquí si Sunblack no está aquí esta haciendo carrera con reinbow –dijo spike

Entonces ay fue no debí dormir tanto estoy aburrido spike y decidí venir para distraerme-dijo romina

Bueno esto es una biblioteca te vas a aburrir más –dijo spike

Bueno que tal si vamos a la cueva del dragón –dijo romina

Que la última ves casi te come un dragón y quieres volver-dice spike con algo de preocupación

¡Sí! Recuerda que Sunblack lo boto y debe estar lleno de piedras preciosas-dijo Romina

¡sí! Nos metimos en muchos problemas la anterior ves-dijo spike

A no fueron tantas e imagina todas esas delicias para dragones esperándonos- dijo romina mientras rodio a spike con una mano y la otra mostrando para que lo imagine y así spike se le hizo agua su boca y acepto y así fueron a la cueva donde seguro encontrarían muchas cosas que les gustara y así cuando llegaron vieron un montón de piedras preciosas y así Romina subió a la montaña y dijo soy la Reyna del tesoro y luego spike empujo a Romina y dijo no yo soy el rey del tesoro y luego vio en el suelo a Romina llorando

Por qué me empujaste si yo hembra no un macho-dijo Romina y spike bajo y quiso pedir disculpas y luego Romina lo empujo y saco un rubí que hizo que la montaña callera sobre spike y rio crees en verdad soy una de esas que lloran asta por una uña rota bueno spike spike no Salía luego Romina quiso buscarlo y luego spike hizo que callera con él en los Rubís y así empezaron a jugar y charlar

Mientras en la última carrera Sun vs Reinbow

No te vas a rendir verdad asta ganar –dijo Sunblack

Si quizás tuviste 42 suertes para ganarme pero esta es la mía-dijo y así empezó la carrera y Reimbow hizo su famosa reinplocionsonica y sunblack fue volando de arriba debajo de lado a otro luego fue retrasado por un árbol y así Reinbow gano si te dije que tu suerte no duraría si Reinbow-si fuiste muy rápida me ganaste justamente te felicito eres una digna oponente pero sonó un rayo y Reinbow dijo que está lloviendo pero la lluvia está programado para la noche- aa Reinbow es de noche que rápido pasa el tiempo – no tenía que estar antes de que empezara de llover hoy ay rayos y es imposible volar así –

Sunblack- si quieres te ayudo

Reinbow –como he y así Sunblack agarro a Reinbow y tomo vuelo y evito a los rayos rápida mente y un rayo muy cerca para esquivar impacto contra Sunblack pero para que Reinbow no le pasara nada giro y así atravesó la nube y soltó a Reinbow y ella se preocupó y fue ver si estaba bien y vi que su ala fue alcanzado por un rayo y así Reinbow lo ayudo a levantarse y dijo te llevare donde un hospital y el respondió no estoy bien vez mostro su ala como se empezaba a currar solo no debo volar y así ella respondió loco no era necesario que hicieras eso porque lo hiciste eso y él puso una cara una cara medio nerviosa y Reinbow suspiro y lo invito a pasar a su casa y el no pudo rechazar la invitación por sus alas y así entraron se secaron y tomaron chocolate cliente sunblack hizo que su ala no se viera y Reinbow pregunto por qué escondes tus alas y el responde es que hasta mí me dan cosas por verlas y eso que soy Doctor y no quiero incomodar –y sunback desde cuando eres doctor y el responde cuando entrenaba para ser parte de los elementos y el pregunta fue duro el entrenamiento y el responde la más estricta que pudo haber existido y ahora veo los frutos Reinbow pregunta y que estudiabas exactamente y el responde todos ellos querían que fuera un pony fuerte poderoso inteligente ágil y otras tonterías y creo que lo consiguieron pero bueno porque estas preguntas reinbow y Reinbow dice es que en la carrera no pude ver tanta rapidez tanta precisión yo siendo una de las mejores voladoras de clausdale y condecorada con medallas por ser tan rápida que otros me ganaste tantas veces incluso asiendo la carrera una prueba de obstáculos y a mí nadie me gano en la vida y cuando me ganaste sentí y luego Sunblack la abraso y dijo ya reinbow tu sigues siendo el Pegaso más rápida de todo el mundo recuerda que yo soy celestino y fui entrenado brutal mente pero tu decidiste no ser una de las mejores y sigues siendo yo nunca volé con una pony tan veloz y deberías sentirte orgullosa luego Reinbow sintió algo que nunca sintió cuando Sunblack lo abrazo y le dijo esas cosas ella sintió algo que era muy agradable y vio sus ojos y quiso hacer algo que creyó nunca aria pero sunblack le dijo ya es tarde deberíamos dormir ya bueno y luego sunblack quiso quedarse en la sala pero Reinbow no quiso por su ala herida y dijo que no que estaba bien pero al final Reinbow dormir en la sala pero Sunblack le puso en su cama y durmió en la sala

Mientras en la cueva

E y está lloviendo o no es de noche –dijo Romina con preocupación y así Spike y romina tenían que quedarse en la cueva y así empezaron hablar

Y Spike es cierto que estar enamorada de Rarity –pregunto Romina

A quien te lo dijo –dijo spike con nervios

Que todos los ponis lo saben y es cierto-pregunto Romina

Ha y si fuera así solo hipotéticamente –dijo skipe

Pues te diría que es ridículo tanto porque es inmoral porque son de diferentes mundos y ella es una pony y tu un dragón una de las criaturas más peligrosas y ella una unicornio-dijo Romina y Spike se deprimió

Pero es comprensible por que fuiste criado por una pony y nunca viste a otros dragones no tuviste un momento en que jugaste con otros dragones o molestaste a las dragonas como yo pero es hora de ser lo que eres un dragón por que no eres un pony y deberías buscar a otros dragones ya sabes a los de tu especie –dice Romina

En verdad he estado pensando lo que dijiste y sabes tienes razón y estaba pensando en alguien –dijo Spike

Si de verdad y en quien estabas pensando e –dijo romina

En ti –dijo Spike y le tomo su suave mano de dragona rozada y ella se puso nerviosa y luego una carta arruino el momento y vio que era urgente pero seguía lloviendo y decidieron descansar esta noche y en la mañana dar la carta

En la mañana en la casa de Reinbow

Reinbow despertó y se vio en su cama y vio a Sunblack diciéndole ya despertaste que bien vamos alístate nos están esperando nuestras amigas y Reinbow le detiene espeta porque hiciste todo esto el apoyo y todo lo demás porque pregunto Reinbow y Sunblack respondió creo que sería por eres mi amiga y no quisiera verte triste porque yo gane una tonta carrera por eso y ella dijo y no fue por otra cosa y el responde con una sonrisa no por que debería haber otra razón y ella dice no bueno dices que nos esperan allí no pues vamos y así todos estuvieron desayunando hasta que vio a Spike y Romina agarrando una carta y leyó la carta y era

Queridos súbditos gracias a la visita de celestinos extranjeros por fin dejaremos la sombra para ir a un castillo en tierras lejanas y para eso se necesita hacer un pacto entre celestinos y necesitamos que todos los celestino estén en la ciudad y gracias a esta ceremonia todos los que quieran pueden ir siendo celestinos o no atte. la princesa celestina-leyó Sunblack

Eso significa que si hacen ese pacto por fin saldremos de las sombras y seremos puestos como ponys otra vez y no un mito escondido –dijo Sunblack con felicidad

Y podemos ir –dijeron las seis ponys

Bromean son mis mejores amigas no iría con nadie más vamos-dijo Sunblack y así se dirigieron al bosque everfree

Fin del fic un día para la amistad y por motivos del escritos se saltara la parte de la reunión de mentiras y se saltara a la cacería de Chysalis y se dará un resumen en ese fic comenten


End file.
